Death Riders MC
by ViolentHugger03
Summary: Bayley had no idea what she had gotten herself into joining a Motorcycle Club, but she was definitely willing to find out if it meant she got to spend time with a certain Jon Moxley
1. Chapter 1

Bayley Martinez was making her way back home after a long graveyard shift at the local diner she worked at, the young, happy-go-lucky Latina was feeling overjoyed as she made her way back to her apartment, she was finally getting a much deserved week off and was getting ready to text her best friend, Sasha the good news when she got approached by two suspicious men, her joyous mood completely faltered, she had hoped they weren't stupid enough to try something seeing it was broad daylight, almost noon, but because she was the only girl in the alley she was walking through, she was starting to assume the worst

"Hey there pretty lady, wanna come down and hang with us?" said one of the men, the hoodie he was wearing was covering most of his face and he was wearing a bandana to hide his mouth and nose, most likely so she wouldn't see his features

"I don't want any problems, just leave me alone please" She asked meekly, trying her best not to anger the men

"Won't be no problems if you just hang out with us, pretty lady" said the other good, dressed the same way as his cohort

"I'm not interested, just please leave me alone" Bayley said, trying not to let her desperation show, she was getting nervous and scared

"Hey now, all we want is a little fun with you is all..." said goon #1, getting a stiff hold of Bayley's wrist, making her yelp out in pain

"Just leave me alone!"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned around and saw a tall man, with short strawberry blonde hair standing in front of them, wearing a leather jacket, white wife beater with blue jeans, and his hands wrapped up in white boxer's tape

"The young lady here told you both losers to beat it"

"Who the fuck are you!?" asked goon #2

"Don't worry about it, now do as the lady told ya and get the fuck out of here" the mystery man said as he started to crack his knuckles

"Fuck you, now go back to your little hole in the wall shithole and let us deal with the bitch!" said #1 as he took out a gun from his front pocket, making Bayley almost pass out from pure fear

"Aw geez, I'm gonna die!" Bayley cried out as she tried to release herself from the goon's grip, but the idiot had an iron grip

"Have a little faith in me, lady" Mystery Man replied as he started walking towards the goons

Goon #1 let go of Bayley's wrist and was going to aim the gun at the mysterious man, but the man then landed a good right hook to the goon's face, knocking him out cold

The second goon should've known better, but still squared up to the man, fists ready for a fight

Mysterious Man tried to knock him out as well, but the goon was quick, blocking him and landing a good punch to the gut, making the mystery man keel over, allowing the goon to drive his knee to the sternum of Bayley's rescuer

"Not so tough now, huh?" mocked goon #2, getting ready to kick Bayley's rescuer, but the man caught the goon's leg, catching the goon by surprise

"You got your free hits, now it's my turn..."

Mystery man then grabbed the other leg and with great force, managed to throw the goon to the ground and started laying into him, hit after hit, at one point Bayley swore she heard the goon's nose crack

Once Bayley started seeing blood splatter, she ran over to the gruesome scene and shoved her rescuer away from the criminal

"That's enough, please" she pleaded with him

"He hasn't learned his lesson yet" said the stranger, pulling Bayley away from him and started laying into the goon again, but Bayley wasn't having it

"The guy is one punch away from getting killed, that's enough!" she shouted, surprised she raised her voice to a complete stranger

And she was even more dumbstruck when the stranger listened to her and left the goon lying in a bloodied mess

"Thank you for helping me out, but I think we should get out of here before someone shows up" said Bayley as she and the stranger made their way towards the apartment complex she lived at

"Sorry I got carried away there, toots" the stranger said once they were finally safe, bashfully scratching the back of his neck

"No worries, I'm just happy you showed up when you did" Bayley replied, smiling widely at him

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Bayley and yours?"

Bayley noticed he was hesitating, so she decided not to push him into giving her his name

"I understand if you don't wanna tell me your name, tell you what, here's a card to the diner I work at, I work there; If you decide to stop by, just tell them Bayley sent you and they'll give you a free apple pie on me, it's my way of saying thank you" Bayley grabbed the card from her purse and handed it to the stranger

"Nice, I should rescue you more often if it means I get to have free pies" the mystery man joked

"Sorry, one time deal only"

"Well here, since we're giving away business cards, here's mine" the stranger then took out a card from his back pocket and handed it to Bayley

"Death Riders Motorcycle Club, Motorcycle Repair and Adjustments" Bayley read out loud

"Oh cool, you own a motorcycle club? That's pretty sweet, I always wanted to join a motorcycle club when I was a kid, and then recently when I watched Sons of Anarchy haha"

"Yeah, sometimes we do get to ride the country and have bike races, it's pretty fun"

"Well, this is my stop, thanks again for the help back at the alley and all, I really appreciate it"

"No worries, pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone, even during the day"

Bayley blushed at the stranger's flirting

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you around then?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes

"We'll see, Bay"

That was a good enough answer for her

"Alright, see you around, mystery hero"

The two then went their separate ways

Bayley was just about to open the door to the complex when she heard her hero's voice calling her

"Hey!"

She turned and saw him a few feet away from her

"Yeah?"

"My name's Jon Moxley"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly a filler chap, we might see good ole Mox in the next chapter... **

**Or will we? Hmm, read on and find out!**

**A heartfelt thank you goes out to Willow Edmund and cheryl24 for the kind reviews, I sincerely appreciate it! 3**

**Onward to Chapter 2!**

As Bayley made her way back to her apartmrnt, she couldn't help but smile

"So his name is Jon, fits him well" She thought giddily, remembering their grim encounter earlier today

"Bayley!" she turned around and saw her next door neighbor and close friend Charlotte Flair walking towards her

"Hey Char, how was your shift at the hospital?" Bayley asked as she gave the tall blonde a hug in greeting

"Ugh, way too long for my liking, but thankfully nothing too difficult, how was your shift at the Diner?"

Bayley wasn't sure if she should tell Charlotte the incident with Jon, so she just said "It was fine, mostly late night partiers that had the munchies"

"You had told me you were getting the week off starting tomorrow, I'm actually off tomorrow did you wanna do something?"

"Yeah, I'm down... What did you have in mind?"

"Me and Andrade had gotten tickets to go to a local motorcyle show in town, but unfortunately, Andrade has a surgery he has to do around six tomorrow evening, so I'm gonna be going by myself, I figured I'd ask you and see if you wanna tag along?"

"Yeah! I'm totally down" Bayley answered

"Awesome, I'll text you the details later on, but I'll see you around, I told another friend of mine that I'd join her for dinner in a couple of hours, I'll call you tomorrow for the show"

"Alrighty, see you then Char"

Bayley waved at her then kept making her way back to her apartment

!

Once Bayley was inside her apartment, she dropped her keys into the tray next to the door and walked towards the living room, taking off her shoes , she grabbed her cell phone and checked to see if she had any missed calls, she giggled to herself when she noticed that she had 5 missed calls from Sasha Banks, her best friend since junior high

"She's gonna flip when I call her" Bayley said as she dialed her best friend's number

Sure enough, on the third ring, Sasha Banks gave Bayley quite the earful when she picked up the phone

"You better have a fucking good excuse as to why you didn't answer me the first five times I dialed your ass, Bayley Rose Martinez" Sasha barked as Bayley pulled her phone away from her ear

"I'm sorry Sasha, I really am, but I have a good reason as to why"

"I'm listening, Martinez"

"It's not something I can really explain over the phone, you mind coming over?"

Sasha went silent for a minute before she replied

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything that happened once you get here"

"Alright, I'll be there, luckily Mikaze had to work nights at the plant today so I might stay a bit at your place"

"See ya"

As Sasha hung up, Bayley stood up and went to go to her bathroom to take a nice, hot shower, but she heard a knock on her front door as she made her way to the bathroom door

"That's weird, Sasha couldn't have gotten here that fast unless she took an Uber here" Bayley thought as she made her way towards her front door

"Who is it?"

"Rebecca Lynch, FBI" a woman answered, her Irish accent very noticeable

Bayley's heart dropped, what did the FBI want with her? She kept her nose clean, obeyed the law, what did she do?

She opened the door and saw a lean, thin woman with fiery red hair standing in front of her with bright hazel eyes, she wore all black and had her ID badge hanging on a lanyard

"May I help you?" Bayley asked nervously

"I hope so, I'm Special Agent Rebecca Lynch, I'm going around asking this complex if they have seen or noticed any criminal activity lately, there has been reports of an organized drug ring here in the area selling a new illegal mind altering drug called Flakka and we got word that there's been dealings done in this part of the neighborhood, have you seen anything strange or peculiar going on?"

"No ma'am, not at all as far as I'm aware, I usually work nights at the local diner a few minutes away from here, so I can't really say if I've seen anything strange to be honest, I just got off my shift a couple of hours ago"

Ms. Lynch was writing down info on a small notepad then looked up at Bayley, a friendly, reassuring smile on her face

"Is it okay if I can have the name of the Diner? I'd like to ask around the area and cover as much ground as I can, if that's okay"

"Sure" Bayley didn't see the harm in giving her job's name

"It's called Steph's Diner, it's opened everyday and closes at 2 in the morning"

Rebecca jotted down the information and looked up at Bayley again

"Thanks miss..."

"Oh, my name's Bayley Martinez, nice to meet you" Bayley replied, reaching out to shake Rebecca's hand

"Pleasure to meet you, miss Martinez, here I'll give you my card, if you see anything suspicious or anything you might consider criminal, please give me a call, there's my work and personal number at the bottom"

"I'll definitely call you, thanks Ms. Lynch"

As Bayley watched Ms. Lynch walk away, she saw Sasha making her way over to her

"We have a lot to talk about, come on" said Bayley as she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her into the apartment

"What the hell is going on? You never miss my calls and now you're being like, all antsy and shit"

"Alright, I'll tell you everything, including what just happened a few minutes ago"

"Go ahead, and don't leave anything out, you know I can tell when you hide something from me" warned Sasha

And Bayley told her literally everything, down to when she confronted the goons and when she was saved by Jon, him beating the crap out of the goons and when he finally walked her to the apartment complex, and just a few minutes ago when she talked to Ms. Lynch

Sasha grinned when she saw Bayley's eyes light up when she mentioned Jon's name, she could tell her friend was smitten with her hero

"Sounds like this Moxley guy is quite the looker, Bay"

Bayley blushed "Yeah, he was tall, had the most prettiest blue eyes and a rockin' body, but he probably has a girlfriend or wife"

"Never know unless you talk to him, did he give you his number or something he can get a hold of you with?"

"He did leave me his business card, he runs a motorcycle repair shop and has his own motorcycle club, it's called Death Riders MC" Bayley then grabbed the card Jon had given her and handed it to Sasha

"Looks pretty cool, you should really call him soon, he probably gave you his card to see if you'd call him"

"You think so?" asked Bayley

"Just give him a quick call, if he doesn't answer, leave him a nice, short voicemail and say hello, that's it, quick and easy" Sasha said

Bayley was convinced, she grabbed her home phone instead of her cell and dialed the number on the card and waited while it rang

The phone kept ringing and she figured they had closed up for the day and was about to hang up when she heard someone finally answer

"Death Riders MC, this is Roman Reigns"

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, is this a bad time? I was hoping I could get in touch with Jon Moxley, if he's available?" Bayley hated that she was rambling, but she was nervous as hell

"He's out on some club business, may I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Bayley Martinez, I just wanted to call and thank him for helping me out with something earlier today, that's all"  
"Alright, Miss Martinez, I'll give him your message, have a good day"

"You as well, Mr. Reigns"

The phone hung up and Bayley squealed into her couch pillow

"Was that so hard?" Sasha teased

"No, but at least I did it, I'll be back, gonna take a quick shower then we can binge watch Netflix"

"Alright, but I still have questions about that Rebecca Lynch lady"

!

Feeling fresh and squeaky clean, Bayley stepped out of her shower and reached for her bathrobe and pj's when she heard Sasha talking with someone, she quickly got dressed into her loungewear to see who her friend was talking to

"I think she just stepped out of the shower, let me go get her for you" Bayley heard Sasha say

Sasha opened the door and gave Bayley a cheeky smile before grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her to the living room

"Someone's here to see you, Miss Bayley" Sasha teased

"Me? Is it Special Agent Lynch again? I already told her what I know" Bayley told her friend, feeling nervous

"No, but you can tell me more about her later, someone more important dropped by to see you"

"Who?"

"Hey Bayley, heard you called me?"

Bayley looked across her living room and couldn't help but feel the proverbial butterflies in her stomach when she saw who was waiting on her

Sasha noticed and tried not to laugh at her best friend

"Hi Jon"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bayley, Roman called me and told me you wanted to talk?"

Bayley was speechless, she couldn't believe Jon Moxley was standing right in front of her again, and in her own house!

"Bayley, honey you're gonna have to say something eventually" Sasha joked as she tried to get a response from her friend

"Yeah! I mean, I really just wanted to say thanks again for earlier, you really didn't have to come back down all the way back to my house"

"No worries, I was actually staying in the area for a bit when I got the call from my best friend Roman, he helps me run the club when I'm out, I'm gonna be at the local Bike Show at the fairgrounds tomorrow and I decided to bring in a few custom bikes I had made, still gotta get them registered and whatnot, but it's nothing I can't handle, me and my second in command, Shooter, helps me with all the paperwork so I don't gotta stress too much"

Sasha noticed they couldn't stop staring at each other, so she decided to give them some privacy

"I'm gonna go and get something from the Starbucks from around the corner, I'll see you guys in a bit" said Sasha as she grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door

She then turned towards Bayley and mouthed "He's hot" making the latina blush furiously, before she walked out

"Yeah, that was my friend Sasha"

"She seems cool" said Jon

"She really is, we've been friends since Junior High School"

"Wow, that's a long ass time"

"Yeah, would you like anything to drink? You can go ahead and sit down and make yourself comfortable"

"Sure, some water would be nice" said Jon

As she sauntered over to the fridge to get a bottled water, a thought suddenly hit her

"Wait, Jon how did you find out where I live? I only gave you the address to the Diner I work at, but not my actual address besides the address of the complex"

Jon scratched his neck nervously

"Sorry, I actually called the Diner and told them I was a friend from school that wanted to catch up with you, the lady at the Diner bought it and gave me your apartment number, I apologize for not asking you directly"

Bayley smiled warmly at him

"It's okay, just give me a heads up next time, I already have the FBI checking around here, so anything at this point sets me off into a nervous wreck"

"FBI?"

"Yeah, had an agent show up asking if I've seen anything weird going on, told me there's a drug ring in the area selling a mind altering drug called Flakka or something like that, told her I haven't seen anything of that nature" Bayley explained as she walked over to Jon to hand him his water

"I've heard shit about that too, I don't know a lot about it, but from what my friends say, this new drug is supposedly able to give you almost superhuman strength, it's like a zombie drug of some sort" Jon explained

"But let's forget about that for a bit, about that motorcyle show, funny you mentioned it, my friend who lives across from me invited me to the show tomorrow, and I agreed to go, she was gonna go with her husband, but he had to opt out because he has a surgery to do tomorrow evening, maybe I'll see you there?" asked Bayley

"You sure will, Bay"

"So I guess since you're here, wanna tell me about yourself for a bit? I'm sure Sasha is sitting down at the Starbucks thinking we're having mind-blowing sex or something like that" Bayley joked

"Damn, mind-blowing sex?" Jon laughed

"She's been trying to get me a guy for a long time since my last actual relationship went down the toilet" Bayley told Jon

"What happened, if I may ask?"

"That's something I wanna know myself, I honestly thought he was the one, then one morning when I went to go surprise him with breakfast at his place, I saw his balls deep in another girl, ran off before he could get a word in his defense"

Bayley tried not to get sad, but the more she remembered that day, the more emotional she got

"Bay, you don't have to finish, I can tell this is really bothering you"

"It's fine, really... He didn't call or message me for almost a month and when he finally talked to me, he said he just didn't feel the same about me anymore, said I was too much of a plain Jane, I was crushed, but I've been doing okay without him, I've had Sasha and Charlotte to cheer me up and my friends at the diner, so I've been in a good place so far, and you? Any sad relationship woes?" Bayley asked, taking a sip of her own water

"I guess you can say that" Jon said

"I was in a serious relationship with one girl three years ago, she was a tough cookie, a no nonsense kind of woman, but we were crazy for each other, I always thought we were gonna walk down the aisle one day and have kids that would one day run the motorcycle club once they were old enough, but she had other plans and the Death Riders weren't in them, and that's where our fights would always be about, she had always wanted me to find a serious job and to forget about the club or hand the club right over to Roman or Shooter, but I told her I would not, that I was going to run the club with or without her support" Jon explained, Bayley could tell he was really into this girl by the way he talked about her

"But if we didn't argue over Death Riders, we'd argue over her own personal career choices" Jon continued

"She wanted to leave to go work for the government in Washington, D.C., but I wanted to stay and make Death Riders the most successful motorcycle club in town, it just wasn't in the cards for us, we had a pretty nasty argument one night and she finally decided that I had to choose, the club or our relationship, I told her if she really felt that way, I'd choose the club and my brothers over her any day, and that was that, she packed up her things, and never heard from her again"

Bayley felt so bad for Jon, all she wanted to do was comfort Jon so she just slid towards him and wrapped him up in a warm embrace

"I'm sorry that happened, but at least you're finally in a good place in life now, right?"

"Yeah, the club is doing great, we get good business and the guys are like my small family, so yeah, I'd say I'm in a good place"

Bayley then untangled herself from Jon when she heard his phone going off

"Excuse me Bayley, I gotta take this"

"Sure, my bedroom is straight ahead if you want some privacy"

"Thanks doll, this is Mox" said Jon as he walked to Bayley's room

Bayley then grabbed her own phone and sent a quick text to Sasha to see if she was still in Starbucks

!

"Hey Ro, what's up?

"Seth stopped by, he said he wanted to talk to you"

"I hope you told him to go fuck himself, right?"

"That and so much more" Roman laughed

"But seriously, what did he want?"

"He's been investigating that drug ring that popped up in the area recently, wanted to ask questions"  
"Why does that little fucker always assume I have shit to do with any drug deals? I should've known better than to trust that prick" Jon growled

"Easy Mox, I told him to go fuck himself and Shota made sure he walked out"

"Alright good, I'll be back at the clubhouse soon then"

"Did you meet up with that Bayley girl?" Roman teased

Jon smiled, he knew he was getting himself in too deep with the bubbly latina

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl Roman, she's someone I want to definitely get to know better"

"You're smitten with her, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that" Jon said, nervously scratching the back of his neck

"Maybe you should invite her to the motorcycle show tomorrow"

"She already had planned on going, she's gonna go with her neighbor"

"Win-win then"

"Alright Ro, let me know if Seth bothers to call again or show up, and tell Shota to make sure he's not even within grounds of the club, got it?"

"You got it, boss" and with that, the line went dead

"Damn it Rollins, thought I was done with you"

Jon then straightened himself out and made his way back to the living room

"Bayley?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Jon walked over and saw Bayley taking out a bag of popcorn out of the microwave

"Hey, everything alright?" She asked as she put the popcorn into a wooden bowl

"Yeah, everything is fine, Roman just wanted to keep me updated on the bike show tomorrow" Jon wasn't entirely lying

"Oh okay, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with me for a bit, Sasha called me and told me her husband got sent home early so she's back at her place, so it's just gonna be me and Netflix"

"Aw geez, I'm sorry Bay, but I gotta take a raincheck on that, I have to head back to the clubhouse"

Bayley was bummed, but she understood

"That's alright, maybe next time for sure then" Bayley replied, a smile gracing her lips

"Maybe tomorrow after the bike show, you and I can do something, maybe show you around the clubhouse and the shop?"

"Why Jon Moxley, are you asking little old me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am"

Bayley was trying so hard not to hide her excitement

"Yeah, I'd love to"

"Awesome, I'll see you at the show tomorrow and we can talk more about it then"

"Great, see you tomorrow then"

Bayley went in for a hug, but Jon decided to surprise her and gave her a good, long passionate kiss

Bayley's shock turned into pleasure as she returned the kiss, he tasted like nicotine and wintergreen bubble gum, a mix she didn't know she liked until now

When they both broke away from each other, Jon gave Bayley a cheshire grin and kissed her forehead gently before bidding his goodbye

"See you tomorrow Jon"

"Call me Mox babe, just call me Mox"

**Thanks for the reviews! I will try my best to update this story as much as I can, depending how my work schedule is, as always please leave reviews and constructive criticism, the next chapter should be updated soon! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I appreciate all of you, now in this chapter, we will mostly focus on Seth and Becky and what their connections are to Death Riders and to Mox**

Rebecca Lynch had just finished interrogating some of the local townsfolk about the rising drug ring that had suddenly appeared recently, but mostly it was already stuff she had already heard before, so she decided to call it a day and head back to her house and finish up her interogations tomorrow

She was just about to get into her black Mercedes Benz when her phone vibrated

'**Call me when you can' **

Rebecca rolled her eyes, she really hated when she got short messages from Seth Rollins, she always did tell him that if they had anything to talk about, they could talk about it when the work day was over, but she assumed if it was something important, might as well humor him and return his call

"Becky, we need to talk"

"I figured we had to, otherwise I wouldn't have replied to your message, what is it? I'm on my way home"

"I went to the Death Riders clubhouse, tried to get a hold of Mox to ask him about the Flakka ring"

Rebecca sighed

"Don't bullshit me, Rollins; Why did you go to the clubhouse? You really think Mox is gonna want to talk to you after all the shit you pulled? You really think he'll let that slide? You'd be lucky if Shota doesn't shoot you on sight if Mox asked him to"

Seth Rollins sighed deeply into the phone speaker, he knew Rebecca was right, if Mox was feeling murderous, not only would Mox ask Shota to kill him, he'd probably give his remains to the club dog, Bones

"Look Seth, I know you miss Mox and Roman, but once you signed your life away to the FBI, your friendship with them went down the drain" Rebecca explained

"I'm gonna try my best to get their trust back, Becky, they're my brothers still and I know deep down they miss me, and I will die trying to get their trust back"

"Even going as far as telling Mox you married me?"

Seth went silent for a moment, Rebecca knew she went low with her comment, but she needed to know if exposing themselves to Mox as a married couple was worth getting his former best friends' trust back

"If that's what it takes, then yes, I do regret the way things happened, I left the club because I wasn't thinking straight, I reacted out of anger, I was blinded by power and getting control of the Death Riders, and once I knew I would never have the authority over the club, I pretty much gave them a "fuck you" when I threw down the Death Riders vest on Mox's office desk, I remember Mox and Roman telling me that the moment I walked out of the clubhouse, I was no longer to be associated with them, that all my rights to the club were null and void, I took the risk, and I regret-"

"Don't you fucking forget they were my family too at one point, but just like you, I made the choice to walk away, knowing damn well Mox would hate me for the rest of my life, but I still left, not a day goes by that I don't think of the Death Riders, Rollins; they were just as much my family as they were to you"

She knew Mox hated her the moment she made him choose between her and the Death Riders, when she chose to walk out of his life all those years ago to get a job in D.C., but as much as she loved him then and somewhat til this day loves him still, she had to make a decision for herself that could better her life, she couldn't keep living in that clubhouse wondering when Mox would one day leave the club and get an actual job that would put food on the table and pay the bills, she was tired of playing the waiting game with him and so she chose to take her of herself and chose to take control of her life, with or without Mox

And as much as she loves Seth and is happy with him, she couldn't help but wonder if Mox had moved on with someone else or if he was still single, she would stop by the clubhouse herself just to pay the guys a visit, but she knew better than to take that risk, not if she wanted a repeat of Shota greeting her with a shotgun to the face when she went to go pick up her belongings the week after they broke up

Mox told Shota, or as he affectionately called him Shooter, to leave her alone and let her get her stuff, she also remembered the harsh "fuck you" she received when she tried to thank him

Yeah, she knew she wasn't welcome there anymore

"Do you think he even knew about us at one point?" asked Rollins, breaking Rebecca's train of thought

"He had to have known at least something was going on between us while we were still at the club, the times when you'd sneak off to meet up with a 'friend' at the next town over, all those "secret meetings" and the trips to the city when Mox would ask me to pick up some parts for the bikes and you'd always volunteer to tag along with me, he had to have known there was something going on with us"

Rebecca knew it was a possibility, but at this point, it didn't matter, what's done is done, Mox hates them both, and he wants nothing to do with them anymore

"It's not important anymore, Rollins; If he knows, he knows, if not, he'll find out eventually" Rebecca answered

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm dreading that day, anyways, I'll meet you at home and we'll talk more later, I may have a few leads regarding the drug ring and I need to keep Director Helmsley updated with what I've gathered so far" said Rollins as he gave Rebecca a short goodbye, the line quickly going dead

Rebecca hung up and threw her phone into the passenger seat, trying to keep her frustration in check

"Damn this all to bloody hell" Rebecca muttered to herself before she pushed her key into the ignition and started the long drive back to her house...

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter, yay! thanks for your lovely reviews!**

Bayley was so accustomed to waking up early to go to work that she wasn't really surprised when she got up at 8 a.m. to start her day, she thought about maybe going to take a jog at the park, but after what had happened yesterday at the alley behind the diner, she was still scared a bit, so she decided to just take a quick shower, followed by a simple breakfast of eggs and toast along with some orange juice

She was also a bit excited because today was the day of the Bike Show and she was pretty stoked to see Mox there

Once she had finished her shower, she dried up and dressed into a pair of gray sweats and a ratty gym shirt, then made her way into the kitchen, as she grabbed her carton of eggs from the fridge, she remembered vividly her steamy kiss with Mox last night, it was so crazy how a guy she barely knows has managed to slowly sweep her off her feet, she smiled to herself, she usually had a good sixth sense about whether a guy's intentions with her were good or bad, so she was happy with herself knowing that both her heart and mind felt at peace whenever she thought of him

She was whisking her eggs when she heard a knock on her door

"Who is it?" Bayley called

"It's, it's Charlotte, can I come in please?"

Bayley walked to the door and was about to let Charlotte inside, but she almost let out a shout in horror when she noticed what Charlotte was wearing, her scrubs were literally covered in blood, as was most of her body

"Oh my God Charlotte, is everything okay? What the heck happened to you!?" She quickly took her friend in and led her inside the apartment

"Um, yeah, no everything is fine, kind of... I just need someone to talk to, I feel like I just had the worst nightmare ever"

Bayley managed to calm herself down, she led Charlotte to the couch so she could sit down

"Charlotte, what's going on? You can talk to me"  
"I was called in late last night, a fellow RN, Dana Brooke called me and told me they needed my help with an ER patient that came in, and of course I obliged and went in, but as soon as I arrived at the hospital, one of the ER rooms looked like it was straight out of a horror movie, Bayley, there was a shit ton of blood everywhere, Dana and another RN were literally covered in blood, and they were crying, I quickly asked them what had happened with the patient, all Dana could tell me was 'go into the room and look, so I did, and... Jesus Bayley, it was horrible, I screamed so loud"

"What did you see?"

"It was a man, and I honest to God don't know how he was doing it, but he was tearing at his face, well what was left of his face anyways, he kept clawing at himself, trying to tear his skin off, I tried not to vomit on sight, but I had to be a professional, I was trying to sedate him so that way I could call Andrade or another doctor to see what was wrong with him..."

Bayley was trying not to picture the gruesome image Charlotte was painting, she could feel her skin crawling in disgust

"And then what happened?"

"I had finally managed to sedate him using a fast acting sedative called Midazolam, luckily Dana had called Andrade for me and he quickly got to work, he drew blood from the guy and quickly had it sent down to get tested to see if he was on some kind of illegal narcotics or something, but since blood tests take a while, we won't find out until later on today, luckily the guy is gonna be okay, we managed to stop the profuse bleeding and hopefully we can save what's left of his face, but when I tell you that that was the most disturbing thing I had seen... Jesus Christ"

"I can't imagine what you're going through, Charlotte, you look like you went through hell"

"Feels like I went through hell too, I'll most likely never forget that image, for a brief moment, I legitimately thought Dana and Lacey were pulling a prank on me in bad taste, but when I snapped out of it, I almost ran out of the hospital screaming my head off"

Bayley wrapped her friend in a hug, and before she knew it, Charlotte broke down and started sobbing

"It's okay, cry it out..." she soothed, running her fingers through Charlotte's hair, which was also covered in blood, bit not as much as her clothes were

They stayed like that for a while and Charlotte had finally calmed down, she felt better enough to go back to her apartment and get some rest

"You're gonna be okay, Charlotte?"

"Yeah, I just need to get some much needed sleep" Charlotte replied, then a loud beep came from her pocket and she quickly answered her phone

"Excuse me Bay, it's Andrade"

"Go ahead, I'm gonna keep making breakfast"

Charlotte then stepped into Bayley's living room

!

A few minutes had passed and Charlotte was still on the phone, Bayley had already finished eating her breakfast and was washing her plate when she heard the door to her bedroom finally opening

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Andrade, he let me know the results of the blood test that were done on the patient last night"

"What did he say? Are you allowed to tell me?"

"Yeah, it's okay... They found high amounts of this drug called Flakka"

Bayley's blood turned cold instantly, it was that drug Special Agent Lynch and Mox had told her about

"As far as Andrade knows, that's what's known as a "Zombie Drug", they will have to either use other parts of his body to replace the skin he tore off from his face, but that's all he could tell me for now, he still has to go back and run some more tests"

"Holy cow, will he need you to go back to the hospital?"

"No, he told me to get some rest and that he'll call me if he does need me to go in"

"That's good to he-" Bayley was then cut off by the sound of her home phone ringing

"Excuse me a minute, Charlotte"

Bayley then quickly made a beeline to her phone

"This is Bayley"

"Hello Bayley, this is Roman Reigns, from the Death Riders"

"That's right, I remember you, how can I help you, Mr. Reigns?"

"Roman is fine, hun, I actually called because Mox told me you had plans of going to the bike show later today?"

"Yeah, me and a friend had set to go, but I'm not sure we can go after all"

"Is everything alright?" Roman asked

"I'm fine, it's just my friend had a bit of a rough night at the hospital and I'm not sure we'll be able to go, she is the one with the tickets, after all, and I don't wanna bother her at the moment"

"I am sorry to hear that, but Mox had wanted me to let you know that he was gonna pick you up to take you to the show personally"

"He is?"

"Sure is, said he might be there around noon or 1 p.m. at the latest, since the show starts at 2:30"

"Let me talk to my friend, I don't want to leave her alone"

"Understood, if you still decide to go, just reach me at this number"

"I will, thanks Roman" Bayley hung up the phone and then went back to Charlotte, who had a sly grin on her face

"So Mox, huh?"

Bayley blushed

"Yeah, he is a guy I met the other day, he runs a motorcycle club and invited me to go to the Bike Show we were going to, he has a few bikes he wanted to put on display"

"Bayley, you should go"

"No, I can't leave you by yourself" the brunette protested, worried for her friend's mental state

"I'll be fine dear, besides, I'm still expecting Andrade to call me should any news pop up about the Flakka patient, go on and have fun with this Mox fellow, he sounds like a dream" Charlotte giggled, her mood turning more cheerful

"I'm just gonna head back home, take a nice, hot shower and then get some much needed sleep, you go on and have fun, did you want me to get your ticket to the show?"  
"I'll let you know, I may not need it since I'll be with Mox"

"Alright, let me know if you do, later Bay, have fun" and with that, Charlotte made her way back to her own apartment

Bayley was still worried for her friend, but she caved in and called Roman back

"Death Riders, this is Roman"

"Hey Roman, it's Bayley... Tell Mox I'll be waiting for him"

"Great news baby girl, I'll notify him once he's done getting ready"

"Thanks, have a good day"

When the line went dead, she then went to her bedroom and looked in her closet for something decent to wear to the Bike Show

She figured since she was going to a motorcycle show, she would try to blend in with the crowd

Bayley chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black moto jacket to finish off her look, she looked over at the clock '10:15' she figured she might start getting dressed, since Roman told her Mox would be coming by soon

Once she got dressed, she slipped into her comfortable black Vans and then straightened her hair, she went with some light makeup to finish up her routine

Bayley gave herself a once-over in her mirror, she decided to watch Netflix while she waited for Mox to arrive

She was started to get nervous once 11 o'clock rolled around, she made sure she had everything necessary in her backpack, her wallet, her house keys, phone, etc...

Bayley turned the tv off when she heard someone knocking at her door

"It's Mox"

Bayley almost squealed in excitement, she quickly fixed herself up and grabbed her backpack, almost running to the door

"Coming" she called

Bayley's breath hitched when she opened the door and saw Mox

He looked like so hot, Bayley tried her hardest from not jumping him and doing it on the floor

Blue jeans, white shirt and wearing his leather Death Riders Motorcycle Club vest, and black biker boots, he looked hot as hell

"Wow Bay, lookin' hot"

"Same, we almost match" Bayley joked

"You ready to go?" Mox asked as he offered Bayley his arm

"More than ready"

As they made their way to the parking lot where Mox had his bike stationed, Mox told Bayley of what she should expect once they reached the fairgrounds for the show

"It's gonna be a lot of fun, so many cool looking bikes, a live band is gonna be there and there will be food and drinks as well, trust me Bay, you're gonna love it"

"I believe you"

They finally reached Mox's bike and when he looked over at Bayley, he noticed she was nervous about getting on it

"Don't be nervous doll, I'll give you my helmet if it makes you feel better" said Mox as he jumped on the bike

Bayley nodded and Mox then gave her his helmet as she slid in the bike seat behind him

"Hold on tightly doll"

"Okay" and just like that, the two set off into the streets towards the fairgrounds...

**Next Chapter: The (Actual) Bike Show**


	6. Chapter 6

When Bayley and Mox arrived to the fairgrounds, Bayley took a moment to take everything in, this was very different, but the prospect of learning more about this world of motorcycle clubs excited her, when Mox stopped his bike to park it, Bayley took off the helmet he had loaned to her and looked around her, she saw men and women all clad in black with the vests of their respective clubs, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she did feel a bit intimadated by the atmosphere around her

"Relax doll, I'm here" said Mox as he pulled her towards him, as if he sensed her discomfort

Bayley sighed in relief, she needed to stop being a baby, Mox was right, as long as Mox was with her, she felt safe

"Come on, I'm gonna introduce you to Shooter, he's setting up the bike display" Mox said as he took her hand and led her towards the main entrance of the fairgrounds

Bayley slowly started feeling more at ease as she neared Mox's spot in the fairgrounds, she was even more relieved when random people greeted her as if she was a long lost friend

"See, were not so bad" Mox joked as he noticed Bayley relax

"I never doubted you for a minute" Bayley teased

(Rebecca and Seth)

Rebecca was on her way to make another round of interrogations when she heard her name being called

"Lynch!"

She turned and saw her husband Seth jogging towards her

"What is it now, Rollins?"

"I just got word from the Director that we're headed to the local motorcycle show in town, Helmsley says he got word that there could be possible Flakka dealings done there"

"Fuck, I bet Mox is gonna be there..."

"You know we can't keep avoiding him forever, we were bound to run into him sooner rather than later" Seth replied, running his hands through his hair

"Yeah, well alright let's get going, we're wasting daylight standing here"

"We taking your car?" asked Rollins as he walked to the parking lot with Rebecca

"Obviously"

"Well, let's hope Mox isn't in the mood to sic Shota on me" Seth said, making a lame attempt to make a joke

"Let's hope not"

-Break-

(Back to Bayley and Mox)

When Bayley and Mox arrived to their destination, she saw a young, Japanese man around her age making a few adjustments to a motorcycle, she assumed this was the famous Shota Mox was talking about

"Shooter!"

Shota looked up from his work and saw his boss walking towards him

"Boss, hello!" Mox then embraced Shota and gave him a playful noogie

"Shota, this is Bayley, Bay this is Shota Umino, or as I affectionately call him, Shooter"

"Nice to meet you, Shota, Mox has nothing but good things to say about you"

Shota blushed and shook Bayley's hand

"Thank you, Ms. Bayley" Shota said

"Bayley is fine, Shota"

"His English may not be good, but he is the best Motorcycle mechanic I could've asked for" Mox beamed, patting Shooter in the back

"Boss, Roman call earlier, he wants to talk to you, he say it important"

"I'll call him right now, could you please take care of Bayley while I make this call?"

"Ok Boss"

"I'll be back, if you need anything, let Shooter know, okay?"

"Thanks, I will"

Mox then gave Bayley a quick peck on the cheek before walking off

(Mox)

"Roman, Shooter says you called?"

"Yeah, we got a problem, our informant just called a little while ago, said Rebecca and Rollins are making their way to the show, someone is selling Flakka there and they got tipped off"

"Fuck" growled Mox,

"Any idea on who could be dumb enough to sell that shit here? There are fucking kids here"

"No idea boss man, but our informant has been keeping tabs on the situation for us, you know the FBI is aware of your past and they're just itching to pin something on you again" Roman explained

"I'm sure Seth was the one that spilled the beans on that, fucking prick" Mox hissed

"I wouldn't be surprised, but keep a look out Mox, I know Bayley is with you and surely they're gonna try to keep tabs on her once they realize she's associated with you"

Mox paled

"You're right, right now I just gotta play it cool, enjoy the day with Bayley and just wait and see"

"If you wanna talk to our informant, they'll be available the whole day, they hacked into the fairgrounds security cameras, they're watching out for anything deemed suspect" Roman explained

"Got it, see you in a few hours Ro"

"Be careful"

And with that, the line went dead and Mox composed himself before making his way back to Bayley and Shota

-Break-

"Hey, Shota here was just teaching me the models of bikes you got here" Bayley said to Mox as he wrapped an arm around her slender waist

"Oh? Becoming a bike enthusiast now?" Mox teased

"Maybe"

"Well if it isn't the infamous Jon Moxley" said a voice behind them, making Mox turn around

"Damn it, you little midget... You always gotta pop up where you're not welcome"

Bayley turned and saw a fair-skinned woman around five feet tall, short blonde hair, clad in all black, grinning like a cheshire cat

She made her way to them and then wrapped Mox in a hug

"You're always a sight for sore eyes, Ren" said Mox as he returned the hug

"Fuck off Mox, is that any way to talk to your sister?"

"Half sister, but whatever"

"And who's this?" asked the young woman, eyeing Bayley in an amused manner

"Bayley, this is my annoying half sister, Renee, Ren this is my girl, Bayley"

Renee smiled widely and shook Bayley's hand

"Finally nice to meet someone brave enough to date this knucklehead" Renee joked, making Mox blush furiously

Bayley relaxed and grinned

"He's not so bad" she said, giving Mox a playful shove

"Where's your dude?" Mox asked Renee as he looked around the area

"Corey is getting us some snacks from one of the kiosks" Renee replied as she gave Shota a hug

"Roman didn't come along?" she asked

"No, he chose to stay back at the club" Mox answered

"I actually popped up because as you know, my birthday is i three days I was hoping-"

"Damn it Renee, I know where you're going with this" Mox groaned

" I could hold my birthday party at the clubhouse, you have a bigger space than Corey's club and I want to throw a huge party" Renee finished

"What about Corey's club? Didn't y'all move to a bigger place with lots of acres or some shit?"

"It's not as big as the Death Riders clubhouse" Renee whined

"Fine, as long as you do the clean up before and after the party"

"Thanks Mox, Bayley you're more than welcome to come to my party, the more, the merrier y'know?"

Bayley smiled warmly at Renee

"I'll be there"

Renee was getting ready to say something else when her phone started going off, she looked at it and rolled her eyes

"It's Corey, gotta go, I'll stop by the clubhouse tomorrow and start setting up, thanks bro!" Renee called over her shoulder

"Be careful Ren!"  
"Always am" she shouted back

(Rebecca and Seth)

When the couple arrived to the Bike show, the first thing they did was make sure they had their badges and guns hidden from plain view, the last thing they wanted was any unwanted hostility towards them

"Well, it's now or never" said Rebecca as she made her way towards the front entrance, Seth following closely behind her

"We just got here and I already have a bad feeling about this" said Seth, making Rebecca roll her eyes in annoyance

"Stop your whinin' and let's finish this"

"Fine Agent Lynch"

-Break-

Bayley was feeling more comfortable as she walked through the grounds with Mox, looking at all the cool looking motorcycles and just having a good time overall with Mox

"You hungry Bay? I saw a food kiosk nearby selling some BBQ"

"A little bit, BBQ sounds good"

"Come on, after we eat I wanna introduce you to the man that made me fall in love with motorcycles"

"Sounds good to me"

!

Mox and Bayley were sitting in a small table enjoying their BBQ, enjoying the playful banter between the cook and his son, talking about what football team was better, New England Patriots or San Francisco 49'ers

"This chicken is so nice and juicy" said Bayley as she wiped her hands on a napkin

"Sure is, most of these guys have a side business other than running a bike club"

"Are you done with your food, I can throw the plates away"

"Yeah, thanks doll, I'm gonna get a refill, you want one too?" asked Mox as he grabbed Bayley's cup

"Yes please, Dr. Pepper"

"Got it"

Bayley then grabbed both plates and used napkins and made her way to the trash bin to throw the items away, she looked up and what she saw across from her almost made her heart stop, it was her ex, and it looked like he was with a redheaded woman

"It can't be him, it can't" Bayley whispered

"Bayley, here's your drink"

Mox noticed Bayley looked pale and that she kept looking straight ahead

"Bay? What happened, what did you see?" Mox asked, worried for his girl

"I saw him, I saw my ex just a few minutes ago, he was with some red headed woman, I thought I was done being a mess over him, I guess I'm not because as soon as I saw him, I just... I-"

"It's okay, Bay, if you want, we can hold off on meeting my friend and we can go back to Shota"

Bayley smiled weakly

"Thank you, but I'll be okay, let's go see your friend, I just need a minute"

"Are you sure, Bay?"

"Positive" Bayley then gave Mox a kiss on the lips to reassure him

"Let's go"

"Mind if I know this guy's name? Maybe if I see him next time, I can introduce him to Shota and his favorite shotgun" Mox joked

"You may not know him, but his name was Seth Rollins"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do want to apologize for not updating sooner, my mom was ill and spent a couple of weeks at the hospital, luckily she's home now, but me and my sisters have been taking care of her around the clock, helping her shower, dress and walk around since she's still in a weakened state, hopefully this chappie makes up for it...**

**Get ready guys, because shit is about to get real!**

**And please don't forget to read and review, they are sincerely appreciated, constructive criticism is allowed, just don't be a prick about it, please and thank you!**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Mox stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Bayley mentioned his former brother's name

"Did you just say his name was Seth Rollins?" he asked in a low voice, Bayley noticed right away and sensed she had upset him

"I'm sorry, did you know him?" Bayley said as she reached over to place her hand on his shoulder

Mox immediately sensed Bayley's fearful look and chided himself, she probably had no idea about Seth's life with the Death Riders, he couldn't just assume anything about her without proof, he knew Seth liked to keep his life outside the Death Riders very private, he probably never even told her about them

"I'm sorry if I spooked you doll, yeah I knew the fucker, he was like a brother to me and Roman at one point, then gave up the life of a biker to go off and join the FBI, but good riddance to him, me and Ro are better off without his ass"

Bayley had no idea Seth had joined the FBI, she wondered why he never told her about the Death Riders, much less about him joining the FBI, but asking herself these questions seemed worthless at this point, he was no longer her concern, she was finally in a good place in life

She smiled at Mox before wrapping him in a warm embrace

"Yes you are, and I'll let you in on a little secret, you're definitely an upgrade" she joked, making Mox break out a cheshire grin

"Is that right?" he asked before he pulled her towards him and laid a big kiss on her cheek, causing Bayley to squeal with glee, she felt so happy and free with Mox in this moment that all thoughts of Seth had vanished almost immediately

-Break-

Seth was gobsmacked when he had seen that his ex Bayley was being held in a loving manner by his former beast friend and brother, Mox

How had they met? When had they started dating? Things just didn't make sense to him, but then again, he realized, that he was the one that broke her heart by cheating on her with Rebecca that day, he shouldn't concern himself with her anymore, but he still couldn't help being shocked that she had moved on with Mox

"Rollins, you alright?" Rebecca called, snapping her fingers in front of him, trying to get him to respond

Seth snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rebecca, while he did regret cheating on Bayley, he had no regrets whatsoever of falling for Rebecca, even if she was her best friends' ex girlfriend

"Yeah, I'm good now, so far everything is calm and no signs of any Flakka dealings" he replied, back to business as usual

Rebecca stared at him a bit skeptically, but didn't push the matter, she figured they'd talk about this at home later

"Yeah, we still have to make sure we cover all the parameters, so we still have a lot of ground left to cover"

"Let's go"

Rebecca followed right behind him

She didn't say anything, but she had seen the way he had frozen up when Seth had seen Bayley Martinez with Mox

She remembered Bayley from the brief interrogation they had a few days ago, she seemed sweet and kind

Which had made Rebecca feel like complete shite

_'This getting more and more fucked up' _Becky thought to herself as she walked alongside Seth

-Break-

"You'll love Mick, he's a cool dude, he's like a father to me, taught me everything I know about motorcycles and helped me start Death Riders when it was just me, Seth, Shooter and Roman, luckily the club has grown and we have more members, hopefully I can take you to meet them later after the show"

Bayley just smiled and nodded, she could tell Mox loved this, that it was in his blood, and that made her feel so happy

She also hoped that there could be something more growing between them

But she was also willing to be patient and not rush things like she had with Seth...

For Jon, she could wait her whole life for him if he asked her

"Mox! So good to see you, son!"

Bayley looked over and saw an older, heavy set man making their way to them and she noticed Mox smiling like a child excited to see their dad

"Mick Foley, you old coot! How are you?"

Mick Foley then walked up to Jon and gave him a big, fatherly hug, Jon returned the embrace, seeing a bright smile grace his features

"I'm doing great, retirement is the best thing that has happened to me, finally have time to ride the open roads and spend time with the wife and kids, and you? I see you brought along a beautiful maiden, what's your name, dear?"

Bayley smiled and stretched out her hand

"My name is Bayley Martinez, pleasure to meet you, sir"

Mick shook her hand

"Pleasure to meet ya, Bayley" as Mick gave her a wide smile, she noticed his two front teeth were missing, odd, but it somehow added to his lovable charm

"So Mick, what ya got going on other than retirement?" asked Mox as he and Bayley took a seat next to him on a nearby patio table

"Just fixing old bikes, trying to see who can buy them, my daughter Noelle wants to follow in my footsteps and join the Cactus Jacks, so she's been using my old bike to get used to the feel of the road, other than that, I've just been lazing around and enjoying life, and you? How are the Death Riders?"

Mox grinned

"Fucking awesome, Shooter has been such a damn blessing to be around, Roman is doing his best running the office and the shop, life is good, man"

Mick gave Mox a playful noogie to the head

"I'm genuinely happy for ya Mox, after all the shit with Rollins, I'm glad you finally achieved some form of stability in your life, I wish you and the Death Riders nothing but success and if you need me or the Cactus Jacks, you know we're only a phone call away, son"

"Thanks Mick, appreciate that"

During the next few moments, Bayley just stayed quiet and enjoyed listening to Mox and Mick's adventures from life on the road, she didn't mind not saying much, it's not like she had much to add onto the conversation anyways

After a while, Mox and Bayley had bid their farewells to Mick and decided to head back to their booth and check up on Shooter

"You know, if you still want to, I can take you to see the clubhouse" said Mox as he and Bayley walked hand in hand around the fairgrounds

"I'd love to, I honestly didn't have much planned after this, so that would be great" Bayley replied

"Awesome, just so you know, Roman makes a mean spaghetti meal, you'll love it"

Just as they were getting to their booth, two men in all black suits approached Mox and Bayley and flashed their badges at them

"FBI?" asked Bayley, sharing a confused look with Mox

"Are you Jon Moxley, leader and president of the Death Riders Motorcycle Club?" asked one of the men

"Who the fuck is asking?" Jon hissed, getting into defensive mode, placing a protective arm around Bayley

"We're with the FBI, we have a few questions to ask you back at HQ, you're not under arrest"

"Questions about what? If it's about that new Flakka drug going around, I ain't got shit to do with it"

A small crowd had started gathering around them, making Bayley start feeling nervous

"I don't have a fucking thing to say to either of you, so just let us go, we don't have anything of importance to say to y'all, so fuck off!" Mox barked, his anger quickly rising

Bayley knew Mox was getting into fight or flight mode in that instant, so she tried to diffuse the situation

"Mox please, I know you wouldn't do any of that, but just go with them and answer their questions, if you keep getting defensive, you're basically giving them a reason to suspect you"

"Do what she says, Mox" said a feminine Irish voice behind them

Rebecca was standing before them, and Seth Rollins was next to her

"Oh fucking hell, just what I needed" Mox grimaced, feeling disgusted at the sight of Rebecca and Seth and not even paying attention to the small crowd he had attracted

"So that's why you joined the FBI, to get a taste of my sloppy seconds, eh Rollins?"

The crowd that was already gathered around them started making 'ooohh' and 'oh shit' remarks

_"Fucking ouch, Mox" _ Rebecca thought, not trying to let it show that the jab had gotten to her

Meanwhile, Bayley felt as if she had the air knocked out of her

Everything came back to her in that moment, the morning she saw Seth in bed with another woman, and out of all the women... She couldn't believe it!

"I remember you, you interrogated a day ago about the Flakka outbreak in my apartment" Bayley whispered

Rebecca looked down in shame

Before anyone could react, Bayley quickly stepped up to Rebecca and socked her good right in the face

"Bayley!" Seth shouted at her, running to his wife's aid

Mox stood in front of Bayley, as if challenging Seth to make a move

"Do something to Bayley, and I swear on my own life, I'll kill you right here"

Now the crowd was getting antsy at the thought of watching a fight breaking out

Seth hesitated, any move he made and his ass would be on the ground, he then looked over at the black-clad agents who had approached Bayley and Mox earlier

"Agents Carter and Lewis, you can go, I'll conduct this interrogation from here on out, if the Director asks, tell him the Rollins' are taking care of it" Seth explained

The agents nodded in understanding then took their leave, but not before breaking up the audience and making them disperse and go on about their business

Rebecca rubbed the spot where Bayley had struck her, the girl could pack a mean right hook

"Mox, I-"

"You said the Rollins' would take care of this, are you fuckers telling me you're married?"

Rebecca and Seth looked at each other before facing Mox

"Yes, me and Rebecca got-"

Seth never got to finish what he had to say because Mox punched him hard in the nose to the point he knocked him completely out

"Jesus, Mox! You knocked him out!" Rebecca cried as she tried to pick Seth up off the ground

"You're the one that ruined my life all those years ago and I didn't even realize it" Bayley said in a dangerously low voice, glaring daggers at the FBI agent

"I assure you Martinez, that was never our intention to hurt you or Mox" Rebecca tried to explain, but Bayley raised a hand, making Rebecca stop

"I don't care anymore, as far as I'm concerned, Seth is dead to me, just like you are to Mox, and you can forget about having that interrogation with him, he's walking away with me, and that's the end of that... Or should I call on Shota to bring along his favorite shotgun?"

Rebecca froze, if there was anything that scared her more, it was Shota with that stupid shotgun

And without another word, Bayley and Mox made their way back to the Death Riders stall

"You know this isn't over yet, right?" Rebecca called after them, making the couple stop in their tracks

"They're not gonna stop until they get you Mox, even if you are innocent"

"You forget just who the fuck I am, Lynch" called Mox as he kept walking alongside Bayley

But Bayley stopped and made her way back to Rebecca

She then knelt to face her

"I may have just started dating Mox, but I know a good man when I see one, now you either leave him alone and investigate who's really dealing the drugs, or you and Rollins can find out how dangerous a girl like me can be when someone threatens someone they care for, try me, bitch"

And with those parting words, Bayley made her way over to Mox and left Rebecca to deal with an unconscious Seth

Rebecca may not have realized it, but she had awoken something dangerous within Bayley Martinez, and tough as she was, she was actually afraid of what that something was

"Fuck"

**HOORAY FOR HEEL BAYLEY!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca had dragged Seth to her car, the previous events still fresh in her mind

"You stupid idiot, why'd you tell him about us like that?" she asked her semi-conscious husband

But then again, should she even be mad? They both screwed over someone they both cared for deeply

Seth who considered him a brother and herself who once loved him with her whole heart

Mox's anger was justified, much to Rebecca's chagrin

Even if she hated to admit it, she couldn't hold a grudge towards Mox, what she had done was way worse than anything Mox had done to her

Then her mind drifted off to Mox's new leading lady, Bayley Martinez

Rebecca almost laughed in a bitter manner

There was a fucked up irony in knowing that Mox had gotten together with the same woman Seth had cheated on to be with her

Karma was having a field day at their expense

"Is this our punishment for falling in love?" Rebecca had asked to no one in particular

Moments later, as she sensed Seth stir awake

"Welcome to the land of the living, Rollins"

"Damn, Mox hits like a damn beast when he's pissed" Seth groaned

"Glad you're up, now put your seatbelt on, we're going back home, I'll give Director Helmsley an update once we get there"

"Might as well, not like we had any leads or anything" Seth hissed, gently trying to fix his nose

"There are some wet wipes on the glove compartment, use them to clean up the dried blood" Rebecca said to Seth, her eyes focused on the road ahead

"I heard what you said about being punished, only thing I can tell you is, if this really is punishment for us because we fell in love, then so be it, I know Mox and Bayley see us as the bad guys, and to be honest, I can understand that, but don't think I regret marrying you, not once, I just hope that maybe one day they'll forgive us"

Rebecca gave a humorless laugh in response

"The day they forgive us is the day hell freezes over or pigs start flying..."

Seth, although in pain, couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's retort

"In all seriousness" he said as he gently ran a wet wipe under his nose to clean all the dried blood

"Let's get back to what's important here, who do you think called for Mox to be brought in for questioning? Why is he even being considered a person of interest in this case?" Seth wondered

"Who else other than us two know about Mox's former drug addict past?" Rebecca asked, looking over at her husband

"I'm a lot of things Rebecca, but I'm not a snitch, I would never reveal anything about Mox's past to anyone, regardless of how our relationship is now"

"Then someone might have it out for him, that's all I can think of at the moment" Rebecca answered

"But who?" Seth asked her

"Only thing I can think of is someone who is still in Mox's circle of close friends probably spilled the beans" Rebecca replied  
"Well, we can definitely cross Roman and Shota out of that list, you know those two are loyal to Mox down to a T, if Mox asked them to jump off a bridge, they'd do it without hesitation" Seth told her, his face scrunching up in pain as he cleaned up the last bit of dry blood from his nose

"I can do a bit of digging to see if Mox has any known enemies, but we still have to focus on the Flakka ring, so for now, we'll just head home and recharge our batteries, once I give the Director the update, I'm sure he's gonna be thrilled with what went down"

"Oh joy" Seth said sarcastically, making Rebecca break out a smile

!  
Meanwhile...

Bayley and Shota watched in worry as Mox was throwing things around in anger

"Mox, I think that's enough, I understand your anger, but throwing shit around isn't gonna change things, please relax" Bayley pleaded with him, trying to talk some sense to the irate motorcyclist

"They betrayed not only me, but everyone in the Death Riders Bay, and you expect me to let this shit fly like nothing happened?" Mox growled

And without missing a beat, Bayley replied "Yes, yes you should"

Mox was about to respond, but Bayley immediately shut him down

"Them leaving us was the best thing to happen to us both, they both made us realize that we're both better off without them, we're worth more than they think, Mox"

Mox was taking Bayley's words in, but he was still having a hard time controlling his emotions

Bayley slowly approached him and placed her hands gently on his face

"Mox, them leaving us was a blessing in disguise, I understand your anger, believe me, but you gotta admit that we're better off without them"

Mox sighed and leaned into Bayley, placing his hands over hers as if trying to maintain a sense if security

"And maybe it was fate that decided to cross our paths, but just know that I would never do what Rebecca did to you, I know we're getting to know each other and all, but I'd rather cut off one of my arms than betray you because I know that you're a great guy with a lot to offer me"

Bayley smiled at him, softly stroking his face

"I know what I'm about to say sounds crazy, but even after knowing you for a few days, I believe I may be falling in love with you"

Mox couldn't believe his ears, Bayley was falling in love with him?

"Bayley..."

"It sounds crazy, I know, but not even Seth made me feel the way you do, I feel like I can actually be myself and not pretend I'm anyone else, like I can-"

Bayley couldn't finish her speech because Mox grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion and force he had within him

Bayley smiled into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his waist

In this moment Bayley knew that she was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Jon Moxley

Her mind, body and spirit had never felt so at peace

Soon they broke apart to get some air

"Doll, I'm not gonna bullshit you, I'm not good with expressing my emotions and shit to you, but I want you to know that I'm falling for you too, there's just something about you that makes me the happiest man alive"

"I can see it in your eyes Mox, you're being sincere"

"Get a room!" Shota called out in a joking manner, making Bayley and Mox laugh, they had forgotten that the mechanic was even there

"Come on, the crowds are starting to die down, let's start packing everything up so we can get home" said Mox as he took Bayley's hand in his

"That's right, I still have to try Roman's famous spaghetti recipe" Bayley replied, laying her head on Mox's shoulder, a sigh of contentment leaving her lips


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, I do apologize for this chapter being late, but I wanted to let you know that because of the work schedule I have been working, I will now be uploading once a month, if time permits I could possibly be uploading every three weeks or so, but as far as my current schedule goes, it'll be a new chapter once a month, I hope you guys understand and I sincerely appreciate all the love you guys have given to this story, I love y'all and I wish you guys a kick ass 2020! Oh, and from now on, I'll just stick with calling Rebecca "Becky" lol**

Mox had told Shota to go on ahead home, he had already finished loading up the bikes onto the carrier that had been hooked up to the club's pick up truck

Mox had calmed down and was finally in a better state of mind once they departed the fairgrounds, but Bayley's mind was in full panic mode

Should she have been upset that Mox was pissed about Becky marrying Seth? She tried to rationalize the situation by putting herself in Mox's position, but on the other hand, she also thought that maybe Becky hadn't left Mox's heart completely, and that thought terrified her, was she just a rebound from Becky?

'No, Mox wouldn't hurt me like that... Would he?' Bayley thought to herself

But all thoughts left her when she noticed that Mox had parked at a local playground that was empty, she took off the helmet Mox had loaned her and looked over at Mox who had a serious look on his face

"I think we need to have a conversation before we make it to the clubhouse, I owe you an explanation" Mox said as he led Bayley to a nearby picnic table

Bayley looked at Mox with concern in her eyes, she felt like this heart to heart could either end in a good way or it could lead to an all out shouting match

"Despite what you may think, I'm well aware of how my outburst over Becky and Seth affected you, I'm not stupid, I saw the hurt look on your face earlier, but I want you to know, despite how mad they made me, I couldn't care less about them, I guess I was just pissed off that they were once two people I would have once given my life for, take a bullet for either of them, but knowing they went behind my back and betrayed me like that? I won't sugarcoat it and say that shit didn't sting, because it did... But like you said, maybe them leaving was a blessing for me, because maybe I wouldn't have met you, Bayley, I need you to believe me when I tell you, those two are behind me, and the only person I want going forward is you and the Death Riders and to hell with everyone else"

Bayley looked straight into Mox's eyes and saw how dark they became, he had such an intense stare, but she didn't cower in fear, for she knew she felt safe, she knew in her heart he was speaking the truth

"I trust your words, I just worried that you still had a place for Becky in your heart when you got mad at the show, that maybe you still cared for her, I was terrified that maybe I was just a rebound for you to help forget her"

"I can understand why you'd think that, but I'm done with her, she and Rollins can go to hell for all I care, you and the Death Riders are my number one priority now, got it?" Mox asked as he placed a kiss on Bayley's forehead

"Sir, yes sir" Bayley grinned, hugging Mox tightly, eyes closed as she inhaled his scent, hoping they could stay like this forever

"No matter what happens from now on, you have me now, Bayley"

"Always?"

"Always, baby doll"

Bayley smiled and gave Mox a chaste kiss on the lips, before untangling herself from him and walking back to his motorcycle, Mox following right behind her

!

When the couple had finally arrived at the Death Riders Clubhouse, Bayley was surprised to see that it almost looked like a mini mansion

"Mox, this place is huge! I thought the place would be a bit smaller, to be honest" Bayley replied as she got off the bike, taking off the helmet

"I try not to brag about the clubhouse, but yeah, it's pretty big, come on, I'm sure Roman is waiting on us already and after we eat, I can show you around the clubhouse"

Mox parked his bike by the entrance and placed the helmet he loaned Bayley on top of the seat

"Ok, so this is just the front yard, it's pretty basic, whenever Roman is in a cooking mood, he'll have cookouts and we'll invite our friends from the other clubs to join us, up ahead we have the garage where Shooter does his work as mechanic for the bikes we have or for our clients-"

"Mox, hurry your ass up! The food is ready!" Shouted a deep, booming voice from inside the house that almost made Bayley jump out of her skin

"Sorry Bay, that's probably Roman, come on, let me introduce you to him"

Once her and Mox had walked into the house, Bayley was in shock to see a tall, dark intimadating man standing in front of them, a tribal tattoo on his right arm

Mox rolled his eyes at Roman's intimadating tactics

"Play nice, Roman" Mox joked, making Roman's stern face break out into a wide grin

"Ah, I'm just yanking your chain, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bayley, I'm Roman"

Roman stretched out his hand and Bayley shook it, relief washing over her

"Wonderful to meet you as well, Roman, glad I can finally put a name to a face"

"Come on in and wash up, the food is about to be served, luckily Shota called me in advance to let me know you were coming, he got here before you did"

The couple washed their hands and then helped Roman set the table, Bayley placed the plates and the salad, and Mox helped with the silverware while Roman placed the bowl of spaghetti and meatballs into the center of the table

"I'll be back, gonna call Shota in for dinner" said Mox as he made his way out of the dining room

"This food smells delicious, Roman" Bayley complimented as she served herself some salad

"Thanks, so tell me about yourself Bayley"

"Well, I'm a waitress at a diner near my house, I don't make much, but as long as the bills are paid for, I'm happy"

Roman smiled, he could tell that Bayley was a sincere person, nothing like the manipulative, conniving bitch Becky was

He liked her already

"That's good, did you go to college or anything?"

Bayley's smile slowly faltered and Roman worried he had already upset her

"I uh, I used to go to a UCLA, I was gonna get my masters in business and start my own little coffee shop, but I had to drop out three weeks after I started, I had found my parents had died in a car wreck and I honestly just couldn't keep going with that on my mind, it was a difficult experience, but I'm managing with the pain well..."

Roman felt like shit, he felt the whole mood of the dinner go straight to hell and Mox wasn't gonna be happy

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get upset, I just wanted to get to know you and-"  
"Roman, it's okay, I miss my parents, but I'm okay, I have my friends Sasha and Charlotte to keep me company in times of sadness, so I'm not completely alone, and now I'm hoping I have Mox, Shota and you in my life"

Roman gave her a sympathetic smile

"You sure do, hun"

"Glad to see you guys are getting along" said Mox as he entered the kitchen with Shota trailing behind him

"Great, we're all here, Bayley, since you're our guest today, would you like to say grace?" asked Mox

"Sure"

Bayley then bowed her head with the guys and blessed the food along with the men that were at the table, then finally said Amen

"Let's eat" cheered Mox as he helped himself to some spaghetti

And the dinner went about peacefully, they all conversed amongst each other, Roman telling funny stories of his youth with Mox and Shota sharing stories of his life in Japan before moving to the United States, Bayley even sharing her own stories, feeling like she was with family

She was smiling from ear to ear and she coulnd't help but to think that she had finally found a place where she could be herself and belong

She felt right at home


End file.
